Talk:Uchiha Clan
There is some good info here that's been translated from the databook that we could have added to the article. Namely I see some stuff about the Military Police Force there. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 05:18 (UTC) Capitilization Shouldn't the "C" in clan be capitilized since it is specifically the Uchiha Clan? 07:57, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Clan is not a proper noun, afaik there is no reason for clan to be capitalized. Clan is just something added onto the name to specify what it is, not a hard-written part of the name. "Uchiha clan" could also be referred to as "the Uchihas" or anything else, it's just a different way of saying it, so by no means is it a solid title where the entire thing is capitalized, besides, the lower case word is better for linking. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 16, 2008 @ 08:16 (UTC) Who the three new Uchiha A few week ago I saw three new Uchiha names on this page. I wanted to wait to see what happen with the names, but nothing did. I went to check this website called Leafninja.com and the Uchiha with these names; Hikaku, Setsuna, and Yakumi arn't on there. I was going to delete them, but I thought about talking about them first on here on the discussion page. To find out if anyone might know who they are. Again the names are Hikaku Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, and Yakumi Uchiha. Hopemon 21:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :I think I have seen them before, and then they was removed because they were fan made. I'm going to remove them, and if they are part of some game, change them back. Jacce 04:36, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Well Jacce I guess Hikaku, Setsuna, and Yakumi have a spot as an Uchiha. But did they come up in the third data book? Hopemon 04:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't read the book myself, but their pages was made by a trusted member, so I guess I was wrong. Jacce 05:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Missing-Nin Ok where did it say they are missing ninja? All of the Uchiha lived in the village and only three have became missing ninja. (Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha) All of the Uchiha clan cannot be missing if they all was in the village till they got killed by Itachi and Madara. Can someone tell me where or when it said they were all missing. Hopemon 18:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *it ment all of the survivors of clan massacre Uchiha Clan Breeding Hopefully this doesn't offend anyone, but it seems, at least in Itachi's case, the Uchiha clan might practice Incest as when Madara told Sasuke about Itachi's orders, he told that Itachi even killed his lover, so this meant that she was an Uchiha as well. Though I know that it probably shouldn't be mentioned, should we put this on the Uchiha Clan page? - Juubi no Ryuu :No, that's speculation, and poorly reasoned at that. Being part of the clan doesn't imply any relation that could be considered incest. Family has two children, those children have children with someone else, and those children have children with someone else, then one of those children marries one of the other ones. By that point in time they are distant relatives, not even cousins, yet they are part of the same clan. This is something that is known to happen throughout history, noble families have done this for centuries in the past to keep their family blood line "pure" by marrying within the distant family. This is nothing new or unexpected for a clan like the Uchiha, though at the same time you could just chalk this up as Itachi going out with another unrelated clan member. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 17, 2009 @ 02:03 (UTC) Indeed, it's just speculation, I mean I'm no moderator or anything but I'm pretty sure speculations are not allowed to be posted on an article. It needs to be confirmed in some way, though in Japanese culture cousins do commonly marry/ breed, but we don't know if Kishimoto adapted that feature for the Uchiha (we're sure by speculation but no proof).--Artist of Flash (talk) 11:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and it also links back to the definition of clan. A group of people united by actual or percieved kinship and descent meaning that there are 3 ways to become part of a clan. 1. One or both of your parents where part of the clan. 2. Marrying into the clan. 3. If not related to any member of the clan by blood, accepted as part of the clan by any of its members. The last two mean that not all members of a clan have to be related by blood therefore inbreeding is an option but not a necessity to reproduction of the clan. WolfMaster (talk) 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Kirigakure There may be Uchiha in Kirigakure since Madara was there :Since its never been shown, or been mentioned, there's no point..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Adding Rinnegan Icon Should we add a Rinnegan icon, it seems that Sharingan was derived from Rinnegan according to Madara's story. :No since no Uchiha's have ever been seen with the Rinnegan. Doing that would cause a lot of unnecessary confusion...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Shrine I'm not sure if this is stated somewhere already but the Shrine under the Uchiha house seen multiple times in Sasuke's flashbacks has some signifigants. If its not stated anywhere I think a page or something like that should be made. It seems important and has been pointed out multiple times.--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace (talk) 10:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hyuga's Offspring? Kay, now it's 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% clear where the Uchiha clan came from. Then why "Kakashi explained that the Uchiha Clan was an offspring of Hyuga Clan."?--Narutodude (talk) 02:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :Because Kakashi explained that the Uchiha clan are thought to be the descendants of the Hyūga clan. Something that can still be true, even with the recent revelations. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) controlling the the tailed beasts is it just madara or any uchiha can control the tailed beasts or at least the kyuubi? -- (talk) 19:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ..........anyone??? The relationship between sharingan and tailed beasts still seems to me quite obscure. It seems that Sasuke can somehow supress the ninetails chakra in naruto. It also seems that Madara needed the mangekyo if not the eternal mangekyo sharingan to control de nine tails. And it is also unclear if he could summon it with the summoning jutsu. Madara also tells that the reason the uchiha became feared and segregated in konoha was because of the power to control the tailed beasts. Maybe it is simply because thanks to their natural talent with genjutsu they could easily gain control over the beasts as sasuke does with manda???Neji uchiha (talk) 04:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Does anyone have a picture of the old Uchiha clan from Shippuuden 140 "Fate" that could replace the manga scan? Just asking.